


"8 Day Musical Journey Through the South" in a poem

by JoaoGCNCarrapa



Category: Travel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoGCNCarrapa/pseuds/JoaoGCNCarrapa
Summary: Inspired in: 8 Day Musical Journey Through the South (https://gate1travel.com/)





	"8 Day Musical Journey Through the South" in a poem

1  
We stepped on a map  
Around Nashville's places  
It was like a greatness zap  
To lighten up our faces

2  
We sang on Studio B  
Where great music comes to life  
Our song was recorded, you see  
It was brought up to light

3  
Parthenon was glorious  
Build in great detail  
A feat that's notorious  
Even more than reading all my email

4  
A colorful dragon  
Was a piece of art nearby  
With tricky scales, Ron!  
Only a great spell can defy

5  
Eating in the US  
Is always a pleasure  
But in Nashville, I bet  
An even bigger treasure

6  
Opry in Ryman Auditorium  
Great Music, Joy and Love fever  
If there was a standing podium  
It would be as big as Gulliver

7  
Our friendly guide with 97% zeal  
Showed us lots of things from around  
With Jimmy behind the wheel  
Both of them deserve a crown

8  
So many cool items  
From American music history  
Stories, books, musical instruments  
A pure beauty refinery

9  
A car that exhales old beauty  
Records that gloriously shine  
A jukebox that's done its duty  
I wish they were mine

10  
A musician's studio  
Is something to appreciate  
It's an eye-candy rodízio  
Let's together celebrate

11  
A stuffed Armadillo  
Arturo is his name  
Wouldn't enjoy my many kilo’  
Stepping his friends on this game

12  
Shine in every dress  
Something to be closely seen  
I've got some envy I confess  
The musician's look is a dream

13  
Treat times 4  
Our own CD and GooGoo  
Yes, please give me more!  
A puzzle and a DVD too

14  
Casey Jones  
A hard-working man  
His duty he hones  
From danger he didn't ran

15  
Tina Turner, oh my  
A woman of great spirit  
She fought great trouble *sigh*  
But she triumphed with merit

16  
We visited Tina Turner's school  
Now we're putting on some wigs!  
A little rain that wets the fool  
But nothing that stops us from our gigs

17  
Oh what marvelous creatures  
Cute catfish, a mysterious lynx  
A joyous turtle, great features  
And moonshine to improve our links

18  
Rock 'n' Soul now  
A travel to the past  
To these people I bow  
They fought to last

19  
Cotton's high  
On a big heavy bale  
Lots of work, oh my  
It's quite some tale

20  
Rolling on the river  
It's such a happy song  
Makin' my heart quiver  
I could sing it all night long

21  
Martin Luther King  
Fought hard for our rights  
His deeds we should sing  
For he lit up our nights

22  
Elvis Presley, our dear  
Had a wonderful home  
He flourished in his career  
And kept a Bible tome

23  
Don't forget the ducklings  
Each one gracious like a dove  
When the clock dings  
At 5 p.m. they go above

24  
OMG unlimited refills  
On our dinner at Rendez-vous  
Looks great, gave us the thrills  
Best place for Barbecue

25  
Unending white cotton fields  
And watching the history of Blues  
Slaves fought for their meals  
Singing, fighting for just rules

26  
Tootsie's is a really happy place  
Where many singers launch  
With their unique voice and grace  
20 to start a song or make it bounce

27  
Wow, just for telling our origin  
We get free coffee and a song  
Yeah, please start pouring  
🎶"Mississippi, My Home"🎶

28  
Blues are "Living, Loving  
And hopefully laughing"  
B. B. King made us queuing  
For this genre that's so baffling

29  
B. B. was disciplined and respected  
And loving his mates to the moon  
Even with some fans that dared  
B. B. would still respond in tune

30  
B. B. King's Ebony  
A cozy place to eat  
Where the man, the genie  
Played songs hard to beat

31  
These magnificent fields  
Make me think of heaven  
I wonder how big their yields  
I'd be looking at them forever

32  
The shiny sun in the sky  
Clouds slightly shrouding it  
I'm a really lucky guy  
My soul rejoices, every bit

33  
A rainbow on the horizon  
Quite small but crystal clear  
But not taking a picture, pardon  
Trees're now hidin' it in their rear

34  
These clouds now  
Waves, curtains or veils  
I raise my eyebrow  
I'm floating with sails

35  
At Natchez we were received  
In the most welcoming way I remember  
From the Glenfield Plantation I leaved  
With my heart warmed like an ember

36  
The dinner was wonderful  
The people were so nice  
I really loved the banjo  
I should come here twice

37  
A few of the streets we visited  
Frenchman, Bourban, Beale and Broadway  
Not much more presentation needed  
Hangout there before finishing your stay

38  
The Mississippi river  
It's up to 15 miles wide!  
So much life, shiny silver  
We just crossed it in our ride

39  
Jimmy is our merry bus driver  
We are inflated with his spirit  
He's as funny as going on a slider  
His smile's contagious, do you see it?

40  
Timothy, our close and brave guide  
Today is his jolly and happy birthday  
Sing'n' "Amazing Grace", during our ride  
'n' "Smellin' the roses", from June to May

41  
Sunny morning, on Frogmore Plantation  
Cotton production story we saw and heard  
Seven songs and the slavery's dimension  
Pickin' some cotton, with care rest assured

42  
If I was just to choose this trip  
I would jump right into it again  
So in my memory I could keep  
This glorious time as much as I can

43b  
We're departing this moment  
Towards our trip with Gate 1  
We're hoping for enjoyment  
The adventure has begun!

44b  
We're startin' on the French Market  
And watched the water protection'  
With Katrina much water departed  
A disaster that shaked the nation

45b  
Joanne of Arc  
A teenage saint  
A History mark  
Not for the faint

46b  
Beignets at Café du monde  
What a fluffy sweet taste  
A curious shape in blonde  
From a well made paste

47b  
The Fleur-de-lis  
And beads all around  
A gift of potpourri  
Possibilities that abound

48b  
At St. Louis cathedral  
A beautiful mass  
The voice of the angel'  
Greatness of class

49b  
Michaela had the wit  
Not to be blackmailed  
The two bullets that were spit  
Didn't miss her, but failed

50b  
Oh the expensive, but majestic  
Funny and great Mardi Gras  
There's no better aesthetic  
To change a life that's blah

51b  
Floats're financed by Krewes  
Who keep this tradition alive  
Every year they're made anew  
Joy is spread when they arrive

52b  
The Court of Two Sisters  
Great food and gracious paintings  
So, pretty good registers  
To satisfy your and my cravings

53b  
In New Orleans School of Cooking  
Chef Ricardo made us laugh  
With his manner had us hooking  
With him we took a photograph

54b  
Streets' names on the floor  
Oh, that's really clever!  
No wondering where we are  
Let's applaud this endeavor

55b  
In the air hundreds of bubbles  
Gas lamps with an old look  
Halloween decor, but no troubles  
It's only fantasy, around the nook

56b  
Timothy had a couple of scares  
Up in the air and underwater  
But now nothing compares  
He's a knowing Globetrotter

57b  
Captain Jamie lead us through  
Where alligators sunbathed  
It was not his debut  
We would be unscathed

58b  
Jean Lafitte was the venue  
Spanish moss covered the swamp  
Anything can be alligators' menu  
But best if you're not their chomp

59b  
If you lose an item, it's fine  
You just raise your hand  
And then I will raise mine  
We'll waive goodbye, while we stand

60b  
Protect, Preserve, Perpetuate  
The music culture of New Orleans  
In great excitement we await  
To watch these famous Jazz scenes

61b  
Three to four pillows there are  
In each bed of the hotel' bedroom  
I must be a very famous star  
Or quite some VIP, I presume

62b  
Last but not least, at Mother's  
Crawfish étouffée and pumpkin pie  
Not sure about the food from others  
Here delightful food in good supply


End file.
